


my best friend's hot!

by shinonons



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love Confessions, Makeup, Mutual Pining, how . do u write mika noises, not proofread as always lol!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinonons/pseuds/shinonons
Summary: “What do you think, Mika-chan?” She asks her friend, who’s already intently watching her in the mirror.“It’s real pretty. Are ya done yet?” Not that he wants it to be over already. He’s captured by how steady her hands are; Shu would be pleased if Mika’s hands had her precision, her stability.She laughs softly, which makes Mika smile. She might be laughing at his question—lightheartedly, of course— but he made her laugh. It always makes his stomach flip when that happens.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	my best friend's hot!

**Author's Note:**

> narumika brain go brrrrrr

Arashi sits in front of her vanity, applying eyeshadow with careful motions, covering her eyelid in a shimmery purple tone. It’s subtle, but effective, and she turns her face from side to side to examine the symmetry of her work.

“What do you think, Mika-chan?” She asks her friend, who’s already intently watching her in the mirror.

“It’s real pretty. Are ya done yet?” Not that he wants it to be over already. He’s captured by how steady her hands are; Shu would be pleased if Mika’s hands had her precision, her stability.

She laughs softly, which makes Mika smile. She might be laughing at his question—lightheartedly, of course— but  _ he _ made  _ her _ laugh. It always makes his stomach flip when that happens.

“Of course not! The rest of my face is so boring!” She starts applying more makeup, her mouth parting after she speaks as she brings the mascara wand up to her eyes.

“‘S still nice, though… Ya always looks nice ‘n pretty,” Mika admits excitedly, albeit a little quietly. He isn't sure why he’s being so shy all of a sudden. It’s not as if he had never said anything of that nature to her before.

He doesn't have time to think as Arashi sets down the mascara and turns around to face Mika, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She pulled away after a second or two (Mika definitely isn't counting. Nope, not one bit.), her hands still resting on his shoulders.

She smiles at the way his mouth gapes. “Jeez, Mika-chan! You're so sweet to me. That’s why I’m so happy that you’re my best friend!” And just like that, she turns around again, moving onto circling some blush onto her cheeks.

Mika, on the other hand, doesn’t need makeup for that. His cheeks heated up almost uncomfortably, especially paired with the rapid beating of his heart. He can barely feel a needle pricking his finger whenever he sews, so why is he feeling such a strong ache in his chest right now?

Before it becomes too late for him to respond, he says “I-I’m happy that yer my best friend, too!” His voice is a bit louder than last time, more out of impulse rather than confidence, most likely because of the way that he feels like his insides were on fire. In a good way? In a scary way? Mika knows that either worked perfectly.

Arashi smiles again before moving onto talk about her day while finishing up her makeup. He could listen to her speak all day, especially with her voice being so sweet, maybe even sickeningly so. Before he can prepare himself, the way her lips move as he sees in the mirror is amplified by a shiny, pink lip gloss. Her soft, pillowy-looking lips now look multitudes more kissable, if that’s even possible. Well, he doesn't have any experience with kissing, but the desire to do so with her, with Arashi, with his  _ best friend _ , is a little too much for him to contain at the moment. His eyes widen, and he lets out an involuntary gasp before quickly clasping his hands over his mouth.

The sound alarms Arashi, making her turn around to give him a concerned look. “What happened, Mika-chan? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, ‘m fine! N-nothin’ happened…” He looks away as he speaks, but Arashi knows better.

She places a hand on his knee and cocks her head to the side in disbelief. “C’mon, you can tell me!”

And Mika  _ knows _ that. The problem is actually executing it.

“Nngh, I can't, Naru-chan! ‘S weird. Can we just forget ‘bout it?” He nearly pleads, covering his flaming face with his hands.

Arashi sighs, deciding that it’s not worth making her Mika-chan uncomfortable just so she can satisfy her curiosity, no matter how much she really wants to know. “Oh my, it’s alright, Mika-chan. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I'm always here for you if you end up wanting to tell me, okay? We’re best friends, remember?” A soft smile shows itself on her pretty features, and Mika melts. 

With some fervent nods from Mika, she moves on and continues talking about whatever antics occurred during Knights practice earlier that day. As he listens, he sits on his hands, tired of the clammy feeling he gets from fiddling his fingers together. Or maybe they’re sweaty from being around her, which makes sense because he still feels as though his heart is going to leap out of his chest whenever Arashi pouts her lips a certain way.

His mouth moves before his brain can even process what he’s doing. “Naru-chan!”

She hums in acknowledgement as she adds the finishing touches to her makeup look. 

“I-I… um…”

_ Why’re ya doin’ this! There ain’t no reason fer ya to do this! _ Mika nearly yells at himself in his head.

But at the same time…

_ Do ya see her?! ‘Nd ‘s not like this is the first time I wanted ta do  _ that _ … She looks so pretty all the time, but right now, ‘s almost too much ta handle! M-maybe it’ll work? She hugs me ‘n holds ma hand ‘n tells me how much she loves me all the time so I wanna try initiation’ somethin’ by myself this time! That’s okay! _

_ … Right? _

“Oh my, Mika-chan, are you alright?” It’s as if he’s pulled out of his own head in that moment. “You’re looking pale, and you haven’t said what you needed to say yet.” Again, her voice is dripping with sweetness, and she reaches out a hand to caress Mika’s cheek, probably to coax him to speak or to further inspect how he is, but he feels like he’s on fire. Mika wants to yell and scream, but he  _ can’t _ .

But he can take little steps. 

“U-um, mnggh… Promise me ya won’t be mad? I don’ wanna make Naru-chan hate me…” His voice is quieter than usual, slivers of insecurity and uncertainty slipping out into his words. Her hand is still on his cheek, and he can’t bring himself to move away from it. 

Arashi’s face softens, and all of her attention is on him.

_ She’s beautiful. _

“Oh… I would never hate you, and I’m sure that whatever you need to tell me won’t make me mad. You’re my precious Mika-chan!”

Mika wants to  _ cry _ . He doesn’t deserve this, but she’s here. He’s here. They’re here together. That’s what matters.

“Nnhh… Well, I jus’... I think ‘s jus’...” Arashi moves her hand from his cheek to his knee, rubbing soothing circles around the joint. He swallows down whatever was making him stumble over his words and takes a deep breath. “I think I like ya, Naru-chan.” His voice is so soft, so unsure, but Arashi hears him.

She leans forward in her chair and wraps her arms around his shoulders, nearly making Mika topple over before regaining his balance by wrapping his own arms around her waist. Right away, he lets go. She doesn’t.

“Ngahh! Sorry ‘bout that, Naru-chan! I didn’ mean to hold ya like that.” From the way they’re positioned (which is honestly awkward and even a little uncomfortable, but if this is what Arashi wants right now especially after Mika confessed  _ that _ , then he’s not complaining), Mika feels like he’s either speaking to the air or way too close to her ear, but he knows, or at least hopes, that she’s taking in every single thing he’s saying.

Moments pass and she doesn’t say anything, and dread starts to build up within him.

“U-um, are ya… okay?”

Finally, she lets go of Mika. Her smile is radiant.

“Mika-chan just confessed to me. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Oh.  _ Oh. _

“Wah?! S-so, does ‘at mean that ya… like me, too?” His face is burning, and his heart is pounding, but now, it all feels so exciting. Not scary, not unpredictable, but safe.

She laughs softly, which makes Mika smile. He made her laugh. “You know, Mika-chan, I thought I was being obvious about that, but I guess it was still hard for you to tell! Jeez, I don’t know how much longer I could’ve gone being so affectionate with you before I confessed myself!”

“R-really?! Wow, Naru-chan confessin’ to me…” He blushes again at the thought as his hands reach up to cup his own face, his warm hands meeting his warm cheeks.

Arashi reaches out to push down Mika’s hands from his face, holding them in her own. They’re softer. They feel nice. This catches Mika’s attention, looking at her with wide eyes.

Before Mika can let out a noise of confusion, she asks, “Why are you just imagining it? I’m right in front of you.” Her face is smug, teasing, and Mika can’t prepare himself for the words that are about to come out of her mouth.

“I like you, Mika-chan.”

Out of embarrassment, he nearly rips his hands from Arashi’s to cover his face again, unable to look her in the eyes. He can’t believe it. Sure, he knew that Arashi returned his feelings after he confessed himself, but hearing it directly from her is more than anything he imagined.

“Aw, is my Mika-chan embarrassed? That’s alright, but your face is too pretty to be covered up like that!”

Mika moves his hands down to peek at Arashi, who looks so pretty, but also like she’s enjoying playing with him too much. His hands shift right back up to cover his eyes again. “Mngahh, ‘s ‘cause you keep sayin’ embarrassin’ things like that all the time!”

She thinks,  _ Well then, what more is one embarrassing question? _

“Mika-chan.”

Her serious tone brings his hands down from his face again. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Without thinking, he nods vigorously. He has been thinking about this all day, and now, he’s finally going to do it! A kiss with Naru-chan! And he didn’t even have to be the one to ask her! But without his vision obscured by his own hands, he sees what she has been working on, how pristine her makeup is, and he would hate to be the one to mess it all up.

“I-I mean, I wanna, but your lip gloss! Won’t it get m-messed up if ya kiss me?”

Arashi places a finger on her chin, contemplating the possible outcomes of kissing Mika. Out of these possibilities, none of them can outweigh the prospect of Mika’s lips on hers.

She responds, “We won’t know until we find out, right?”

Mika gulps. “I guess so… but I’ve never done this before! What if ‘m real bad and gross at it?” 

She chuckles with a hand over her mouth. “Don’t worry about that. Just relax, okay?”

That is way easier said than done, but Mika barely has any time to think before Arashi is leaning in, eyes closed and lips glossy and pouty and perfect. He doesn’t know what to do. What do you do with your hands? Should he even touch her? How is she going to kiss him accurately if her eyes are closed? But he ignores all of the questions in his head and follows her directions. He relaxes.

Before he knows it, her lips are against his. They feel exactly like he imagined in his head, soft, pillowy, albeit a little stickier. There are no fireworks or electricity coursing through his veins. It just feels… nice, comfortable. He knows that it’s definitely not due to his lack of experience, but rather who’s kissing him and how she makes him feel. 

After a few seconds, Arashi pulls away.

“How was that?” she asks.

“Hehe, I really liked it. It felt nice.” For the first time that day, Mika looks calm, and Arashi smiles.

“I liked kissing you, too, Mika-chan. And look!” She points at her lips, still fully covered with shiny pink. “It didn’t get messed up at all. But something did happen…” She beckons Mika over to the mirror with a wave of her hand.

He gasps upon seeing his reflection. His lips are covered with a thin layer of the same lip gloss on Arashi’s, and that fills him with a satisfaction that he doesn’t want to admit out loud.

Instead, he says, “Now we’re matchin’! At least a li’l bit, you still look way nicer than me.”

She huffs at his self-deprecating words. “Nope! Mika-chan is the cutest and prettiest boy in the world!” She punctuates her sentence with a kiss on his cheek, and with pink cheeks—not just because of the lip gloss—Mika decides that the embarrassment isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> bye that was Not Good . and the ending was abrupt and dumb but it's 3am and i just want to post this lol . lmk ur thoughts in the comments below if u would like; theyre greatly appreciated!!! thank u all so much for reading and have a good morning/afternoon/evening wherever u are <3


End file.
